UsUk moments
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Random UsUk moments that pop into my head and want to write without writing a story for it.
1. Second chances

A/N: Welcome. This is where I write random UsUk moments that I don't want to write an entire story for. Some will be happy and others will be sad or a combination of both. Enjoy. :3

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he actually had the guts to try and contact him after so many years. After so much hardship.

"Its been a while huh?" Alfred spoke up awkwardly.

Arthur just kept a blank expression. Refusing to say anything. He didn't want Alfred to think that he had a chance. Though it would feel good to just so he could deny him what he wanted. To cause him the same pain he did many years ago.

"So where is he?" Alfred asked hoping that maybe he could get a reaction that way. But he was just met with silence and a blank stare.

After a while he gave in and got to the point.

"Look Arthur, I'm sorry for what I did ok? I was young, scared and stupid. I shouldn't have left you. Especially after I knew you were pregnant. I should have taken responsibility and owned up for what I did. Not leave you for someone else. Try to forget you or our son. Ignore your existence. Act like it was all just some big mistake. None of that should have happened. I'm not asking for forgiveness. Just... Please just talk to me." Alfred pleaded.

But Arthur still didn't say anything. Just sat there and stared with no expression. He couldn't even tell what the omega was thinking. His emerald green eyes completely blank of emotion.

Had he hurt Arthur that much? Did his pain go deeper than he thought? What was he feeling now?

By this point the silence was getting to him. Killing him.

"Please Arthur just say something. I'll do anything just to hear you talk one more time. To hear your whimsical voice. Just please say something." At this point Alfred was on his knees.

Still nothing.

People around them began to whisper. It was very uncommon for an alpha to beg an omega for forgiveness like that. He either really loved him or really messed up. In this case it was both.

Arthur still refused to answer him. Instead he simply got up and paid for his food. Not even sparing a simple glance at Alfred as he walked away.

That told him everything.

Silence? you don't deserve to talk to me. Nor do you deserve to hear my words.

Paying? I don't need you for anything. Not even financial support.

Leaving without a single glance? You're just a part of my past. Something that needs to be-no IS in the past.

In other words you no longer mean anything to me.

After a while Alfred paid for his food and left.

He had nothing. Everything that was near and dear were lost to him now. Gone forever.

He made his way to a nearby bridge and climbed over the railing. He stared down at the cold rapid waters below.

He had lost so much over the years.

After he left Arthur he went out with an omega named Ashley. She seemed nice enough. She was cute, funny and charming. Everything he wanted in a mate.

They started going out but that didn't make it easier for him. He started to compare Ashley to Arthur in his head. This causes a few bumps in the road for them.

But they managed to work it out and eventually they mated. Everything seemed perfect. However a month after they became mates Ashley started acting strange. She was out more and started using a special smelling soap. He thought nothing of it until he walked in on her having sex with another alpha.

This is when his life went downhill. He filed for a divorce. Even though she was the one who committed adultery she won everything. The judge felt sorry for her after she made up a fake story on how he became detached and eventually abusive.

He denied everything but people refused to listen.

He had Eventually lost his job after losing motivation. He moved in with his brother Matthew.

For three years he did nothing but sit around all day and wallow in self pity. Until he caught a glimpse of Arthur on the news in the background.

He was with a young child at about the age of four. He had his Sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But he also had Arthur's messy and uncontrollable hair along with his abnormally large eyebrows. There was no mistaking it. He was their son.

That's when he became determined to find Arthur and beg him to give him a second chance. Matthew told him that it wasn't a good idea but didn't try to stop him.

Alfred was determined to find Arthur. And after six long years he finally did. He finally found his one and only true love.

He was excited. They could finally reunite and be a family. But his dreams were crushed when he saw Arthur kiss another alpha with the sweetest of smiles.

What hurt most was that the alpha was his one and only brother Matthew. He had been betrayed by his own brother.

He had no idea if Arthur knew He was looking for him or not. He was hoping to find out today. But Arthur wasn't willing to talk to him. Today was his only chance. Now he will never know.

With a tired smile and tears rolling down his cheeks he let himself fall into the cold murky water below. Never to be seen alive again.

A/N: And that's it. Hope you liked it. :)


	2. This isn't a movie

Summary: Gwen wants her happy ending and will get it. Even if it doesn't happen the way she wants it.

Warning: Do not read if you are sensitive to those with multiple personality disorders or schizophrenia.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. She was the new girl. The one to change everything. She was the one that was to get the guy in the end. Not him. Not that bastard.

"Why him?" Gwen asked.

"Because I like him. That's why." Alfred sighed running his hand through his hair. Why wasn't this girl getting it?

"But he's mean! He treats everyone like garbage, act like he's superior just because of his looks and is a total bimbo! Why would you like someone like him when you can have someone like me?" She shouted.

She was perfect. She was cute, smart, funny, witty and one of the kindest people you could ever meet. He should be with her. That's how it's supposed to go.

"Don't you ever talk about Arthur like that! He is a wonderful person. Far better than you." Alfred growled.

"Better than me? But I'm nice! He's nothing but a jerk." Gwen argued.

"The pot calling the kettle black." Alfred bluntly stated.

"What?" Gwen asked astonished.

"You heard me. What makes you think you're so great? You may act nice but really you're not. I know you think and mutter things behind someone's back. There's a difference between being nice and acting nice. Unlike you Arthur is a nice person. When you ran against him for student body president he played fair while you tried to win people over by granting favors. After all your mom is the principal right? Then at the party you dumped a bowl of juice on him in front of everyone simply because he was yelling at Anna for breaking a 100 thousand dollar vase. Something he could have sued her for. But instead he just told her off and took the blame from his abusive parents later that night. And now you're trying to steal his boyfriend! He sat there for so long dealing with the flirting you try to do but no more. I'm not into you Gwen deal with it!" Alfred then stomped off. He didn't have to deal with her shit if he didn't want to.

Gwen looked around at the students that had gathered around them. This was so embarrassing. Her future boyfriend told her off in front of the entire school. With tears on her cheeks she ran to the bathrooms. How could he do this to her?

As she cried she began to realize something. This was her revelation. She completely forgot about this part. This is where she realized what she did was wrong and then get the guy. It was so simple.

She left the bathroom and went to her shared dorm with Anna with an air of confidence. She didn't care about missing classes right now. She had to prepare herself for tomorrow. She had to look just right for the part.

A few hours later Anna walked into the room with a sigh. She heard about what happened between Alfred and Gwen. She figured the girl skipped classes because of how heart broken she was. But to her surprise Gwen was walking around the room humming a happy toon.

"Hello Anna. How are you doing this fine day?" Gwen asked.

"Ummm ok... How about you?" Anna asked concerned.

"Just wonderful. My boyfriend and I are going on a date tomorrow. What should I wear? The blue dress or the red one? The blue one fits my curves just right while the red one shows more skin. Oh and Anna I'll need you to stay at a friend's tonight. Alfred will be coming over to do the do. You know how men are. Hormones and such."

Anna was shocked. Alfred actually agreed to go out with her? But she thought he was... She was so sure that he was head over heels in love with Arthur.

"Anna are you listening?" Gwen asked.

"Oh yeah just happy for you. You finally got the guy just like in those movies."

"I know right. Why did he have to take so long to realize his feelings for me. Now I'll need you to come with me and record our first kiss. I'll greet him and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. That way on our wedding day you can play the video during the reception. Make sure to get Arthur crying in the background. I want to see him finally get hurt and learn a lesson. Then I'll swoop in and tell him everything will be ok and teach him how to be nice. Alfred will then say that's why he fell in love with me. Because I'm a good person."

Anna felt her heart breaking. She admittedly had a crush on Gwen. Unfortunately she didn't feel the same way.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Gwen squealed.

"Yeah...me to..." Anna agreed less enthusiastic.

The next day Gwen walked down the halls. Confidence in every step. She knew where to find Alfred and that was the student council room. Surely he wanted to tell Arthur about their breakup with her there. Had to let him know who Alfred belonged to now.

She stopped at the door and made herself look presentable. She decided to go with the blue dress. Her body was for Alfred's eyes only. With an air of confidence She opened the door and walked in.

Anna followed behind her holding her phone up and recording.

Gwen's mouth dropped when she saw what was going on. Arthur was settled comfortably in Alfred's lap having an intense make out session.

Arthur's hands feeling up Alfred's pectorals under his shirt. Alfred's own hands feeling up his ass. It was obvious that they hadn't heard or noticed her at all. To busy in their own world.

She would not let this fly. She stomped over to them and ripped Arthur off of Alfred's lap. She then settled herself on his lap and kissed him deeply. Arthur just sat on the floor shocked.

Alfred on the other hand was not pleased. He instantly stood up and let her fall on her ass just like Arthur had a few seconds ago.

"What the hell Gwen?!" Alfred shouted enraged.

"I should be the one saying that! I just caught you cheating on me with this slut. You're lucky I don't break up with you for it."

"Break up? How the duck are we supposed to break up when we were never together?" Alfred shouted.

"What do you mean never together? I had my revelation. You're supposed to love me now." She pouted.

"This isn't a movie Gwen. I'm not into you and I never will."

"And why not?"

"Because he's gay."

Everyone looked at Arthur. His expression showed pity for the poor girl.

"W-what?"

"I'm gay. That's why I'll never be into you. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way." Alfred sighed sadly.

"So you and I can never be a thing?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not." Alfred said feeling bad. As crazy as she was he knew some of her feelings for him were genuine.

Gwen tried to hold back her tears. She thought that she had finally found the perfect guy. The one to make all of her dreams come true.

She jumped when she felt a pair of comforting arms around her.

"It'll be ok Gwen." It was Anna. "I know this is a bad time for you but don't worry. Someday you'll find your Prince charming and live happily ever after. Just like in the movies. Like these two."

"Anna..."

"Come on. We should get you back to our room. There we can pig out on ice cream and chocolate while watching some romance comedies."

Without a word they left. Leaving Arthur and Alfred alone.

"I feel bad for her." Arthur said walking over to his desk.

"You do?" Alfred was surprised.

"Yes, in the end all she wanted was a happy ending. Something we all wish for. Frankly I don't blame her even if it caused us some trouble."

Alfred walked over to Arthur and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"It's a good thing I've already found mine." Alfred sighed happily and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"Alfred."

"Yes?"

"This isn't a movie."

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. :3


End file.
